


Keystone

by micdropbam



Series: Building Blocks [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Batfamily (DCU), Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Bitching, Blow Jobs, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Come Marking, Community: dckinkmeme, Creepy Fluff, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dubious Ethics, Dystopian Elements, Everyone Has Issues, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Grooming, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Male Omegas, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd never died, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative Bruce Wayne, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical, Minor Character Death, Molestation, Name-Calling, Omega Tim Drake, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Past Rape/Non-con, Pet Names, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Teasing, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micdropbam/pseuds/micdropbam
Summary: It's technically against the law now, the old tradition of molesting a pubescent pup to turn them into an omega. But so is letting that same pup fight ruthless adult criminals, some of them insane and most of them armed, with a bo staff. Bruce's respect for the law is... flexible.He needs Timmy to be an omega. He needs an omega for his pack, or his adopted alpha sons are going to keep butting heads with him, keep estranging themselves from him until the pack breaks entirely.Tim Drake will be their keystone.(A DC Kink Meme fill. PLEASE READ TAGS AND THE OPENING NOTE CAREFULLY TO SEE IF THIS CONTENT IS FOR YOU. Take care of yourself, do not expose yourself to dark content unless it is a positive thing for you personally, eg helps you cope!)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Building Blocks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059185
Comments: 46
Kudos: 334





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story picks up in earnest on Tim’s 13th birthday and mentions that his grooming into an omega has been going on for an unspecified amount of time (in the sequel, Jenga, it's stated that it began when Tim was 10). On Tim’s 13th birthday, Jason is 16, Dick is 22, and Bruce is 40. Penetrative sex with all three begins when Tim is 14. Alfred does not directly participate in the grooming but does witness it happening and approves.
> 
> In this universe, the old-fashioned tradition when a pack doesn’t have enough omegas is to constantly drench a pup near puberty with alpha pheromones, particularly from exposing the pup to alpha semen. It’s currently illegal to do this, but it’s a relatively recent reform, and Bruce is justifying with the same mindset that allows him to justify, y’know, letting a kid fight grown adult criminals. It’s for the good of the pack which is for the greater good!
> 
> Aiming for a kind of creepy feel, but at the same time the sense of it being a fucked up world and the Bats still (in a fucked up way) caring about Tim.
> 
> This work is mostly simply dark kink, but it sets up for the next story, Jenga, which deals with the psychological consequences of Tim's molestation as Tim matures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy has a very full 13th birthday, even if he doesn't have to swallow.

The first few times it was extremely awkward for everyone.  
  
Dick couldn’t come at all the first time and ended up suddenly yanking his sweatpants back up and fleeing Timmy’s bedroom without a word.  
  
Jason brought a porn mag with him the first five times at least that he jerked off onto Tim.  
  
Bruce... well, it was Bruce’s idea in the first place, to make sure that Timmy would present as an omega, right? So maybe it made sense, that he was so focused on it. He needed an omega for his pack if he wanted any hope of keeping his adopted alpha sons in the household.  
  
Tim had agreed when Bruce asked. And he had asked! Tim appreciated that, he could have said no... it would have meant he couldn’t be part of the Batpack unless he presented as an omega on his own, though.  
  
And Tim wanted so very badly to belong to them.  
  
Tim woke up on the morning of his thirteenth birthday to the sensation of a hand touching his tummy, grabbing the band of his boxers gently and easing them down. He blinked sleepily and strained to focus on the dim lit face of Bruce, towering over him, such a massive alpha man.  
  
“Ah,” Tim gasped as Bruce put his fingers on Tim’s perineum and palpated carefully.  
  
“Nothing yet,” Bruce said, and pulled his hand off. “Happy birthday, chum.”  
  
“Mm... um, thanks, Alpha.” Tim wasn’t allowed to call Bruce anything but Alpha anymore. It was part of the conditioning process.  
  
“Since it’s your birthday,” Bruce rumbled, “you can have the day off from training, if you want.”  
  
“Uh... oh. Well. Uh... maybe we could... maybe just not the... the thing...” Tim hedged, his eyes not quite daring to look directly at Bruce. “You know... where I have to s-swallow...”  
  
Bruce’s mouth smiled a tiny fraction of an inch. “What a good omega. Of course, Timmy. I promise, once your little pussy opens for us, you won’t have to drink our cum ever again... unless you want to.”  
  
Want to? Tim couldn’t ever imagine wanting to, but he nodded, glad that he was both getting a day off from giving oral sex and that he had pleased Bruce.  
  
At the breakfast table, Alfred had made blueberry pancakes. Dick was already there, sipping coffee, in his police uniform.  
  
“I know it’s his birthday,” Dick said to Bruce before the Bat could say anything. “I’m the lowest cop on the force, you know that. That means when a shift suddenly opens up I’m the one who loses my day off. Believe me, I’d much rather be spoiling Tim with you. C’mere, baby bird.”  
  
Obediently, Tim circled the table. Dick grinned and patted his thighs, and Tim knew what he wanted. The boy dropped his pants to the ground and sat on Dick’s lap, where the junior police officer had opened his fly to let out his cock.  
  
“Mmm,” said Dick, kissing Tim’s hair as his erection grew against the boy’s bottom. “Alfred, bring Timmy’s plate over here, I want to hand feed him.”  
  
“Very good, Master Richard.”  
  
Dick dipped pieces of pancake into maple syrup and let Tim suck his fingers clean when the plate was empty. His eyes darted between the sticky lips and the clock and he sighed. “Damn. I wish I had enough time to do more with you, baby bird.”  
  
“I got time,” came a voice from the doorway behind them, and they both turned to see Jason, shirtless, still in his flannel pants and slippers, with a smirk on his face.  
  
“Master Jason,” Alfred said reprovingly, and Jason raised his hands in mock surrender.  
  
“I know, I know, no shirt no service. Wouldn’t dream of tainting your breakfast table with anything inappropriate, Alfred. Just wanted to invite my favourite little omega to shower with me.”  
  
“He’s not to have any cum in his mouth today,” Bruce said. “I said he could have a day off from training entirely if he wanted, but he said he only wanted to go a day without swallowing.”  
  
“Dear little bird!” said Dick, laughing, and gave the boy’s bum a little push off his lap and towards Jason.  
  
“Awww, Timmy,” said Jason, and Tim’s face got even hotter, “you really do like being touched by your alphas, don’t you? You’re gonna be insatiable when your cunt opens, just wait.”  
  
The boy’s tummy fluttered and he ducked his head as he followed Jason to the shower.

——

“Ow! It stings, Jason!”

“Then close your eyes! Dumb little baby.” Jason’s words were mocking but his tone was affectionate as he washed the shampoo out of Tim’s hair. It was Jason’s aggressively scented shampoo/conditioner combo instead of the baby shampoo that Tim used in his own bathroom, and Tim’s eyes really stung. The boy sputtered a little at the terrible soapy taste from what had gotten into his mouth when he whined.

“You got it in your mouth? Say ah.”

Timmy obediently made the movement, and Jason turned the shower head to spray Timmy’s face, filling his mouth with clean water.

“Kay, spit away from me, Timbo.”

Tim, eyes still closed, turned to spit. With his eyes squeezed shut and the hot steam, he felt a little disoriented. He nearly lost his balance when Jason crowded into him to hang the shower head back up.

When Tim managed to open his eyes again, Jason’s body was still pressed up against him. Jason was only three years older, but his body was almost that of an adult alpha’s. There was plenty of hair under his arms and above his penis, which would already make a beta jealous in its size. His balls hung low in the heat.

“I see you staring,” Jason sing-songed, and Tim flinched and blushed as Jason laughed. The older boy switched off the water. “Lemme get the birthday boy a nice fluffy towel.”

Tim couldn’t help but feel special as Jason wrapped him in a big fluffy red towel. He giggled as Jason shook his own hair like a big dog and casually dabbed himself down with a much smaller towel. The teen tossed it into the corner carelessly... then grabbed a pump of lotion from a bottle on the sink counter.

“Where do you want me to cum on you, little baby?” said Jason, wrapping a hand around himself and beginning to stroke. “I’ll do all the work today, since it’s your birthday.”

Underneath the towel, Tim shivered. His tummy felt weird again, he knew this was for the best, that Tim was going to become the keystone of the pack—Bruce said!—but it still always felt so weird.

“Um... um...” Tim said, eyes riveted to how Jason’s cock was getting bigger. “On... I could lie down and open my legs—”

“Oh yeah,” groaned Jason.

“—and you could c-cum and rub into, into my... down there...” It did feel good, when Jason touched him... Jason was always light and quick when he did it, and he smiled at Tim in _such_ a way, that made Tim feel like they had a special secret between them.

The groan became a laugh. “Still such a baby. Okay, lie down on my bed.”

Tim lay down and unwrapped the towel. Jason’s eyes dilated as they looked down at him; Tim’s smooth, hairless little crotch, his penis and balls so small compared to Jason’s. Tim’s little penis flopped to the side, barely changing size as it became fully erect.

Jason always looked so sure of himself, at least to Tim he did, but the older boy bit his lip as he ran his gaze over Tim’s sweet, vulnerable body, round and soft and bound to open for his pack soon, any day now, any day now—

“Fuck—hell,” Jason said aloud and then amended, mindful of Tim’s younger ears and Bruce’s potential scolding at the last moment, as he pumped himself frantically, spurting cum onto Tim’s tummy. His left hand grabbed at the base where a small knot was forming.

 _When I’m an omega, Jason is gonna do that inside me..._ Tim reached down and hesitantly touched the still warm cum with his fingers.

Jason had moved over him as he came, and his let go of his own penis with his right hand and reached for Tim’s, using his semen as lube to jack Tim off.

“Nnngh—Jason,” keened Tim, his own sticky hand sliding down to spread the cum onto the area where his thigh glands would develop.

“You’re already so cute Timmy,” Jason said, and grinned wider as Tim squirmed. “Can’t believe how tiny you still are. It’s practically a clit.”

“It’s not,” whined Tim, even though Jason’s hand felt so good on him, even though he was already close to cumming himself.

“It’s gonna be,” said Jason, and Tim squeezed his eyes shut as he came, his little balls unable to make any semen, so nothing came out as he whimpered.

“Good boy,” said Jason, stroking him through it. “When I come home from school we can play video games or spar or whatever you want, okay?”

Jason stroked over Tim’s crotch and thighs as the boy panted, coming down from his high.

“Y-yeah,” Tim managed to say, still a bit out of breath and embarrassed at how Jason’s fingers were all over his private parts. “Can’t wait.”

——

After Jason left for school, Tim went back to his own room, thinking he’d work on his online schooling, but he found Bruce there instead.

His broad shoulders bare, beneath the covers.

“I thought you might want to nest with me on your birthday,” and Tim’s heart bloomed. Bruce almost _never_ had time to just cuddle. He was so busy with Wayne Enterprises and being Batman, it was really a lot to ask for that he even took time out of his day to, at the minimum, masturbate onto Tim.

“Yes,” Tim said, though it came out more like a squeak, and he hurried to shed the clothes he had just hurried to put on in Jason’s room.

He _loved_ being in Bruce’s arms like this; loved the feel of the hair on his skin, the smell of him, so _alpha,_ even an unpresented pup like Tim couldn’t miss just how alpha he smelled. He loved the muscles and the size of Bruce, how safe and enclosed it made Tim feel.

And even though it still make him nervous, he was growing to like how Bruce’s enormous cock felt against his back or belly, too. To be flattered and in awe that a little brat like himself could make _the_ Bruce Wayne, _the_ Batman, feel like that. Omegas were rarer than ever, but someone as powerful as Bruce could have any omega he wanted, he didn’t need to waste so much time on a little unpresented pup like Tim...

God, what if after all of Bruce’s efforts, Tim _didn’t_ become an omega? What would happen?! It would be the worst thing ever!

“Timmy,” murmured Bruce, soothing him with little nips on the back of his neck, “what’s making you so nervous, omega? You don’t want this?”

“No!” Tim blurted. “Alpha, alpha, I want it, I want it, I don’t want to lose you, alpha!”

“Ah,” chuckled Bruce, big hands running over Tim’s soft skin, “my little omega. You don’t have to be scared. You’ll present when your body is ready to take us.”

“But what if I don’t?” whimpered Tim, even though it felt so amazing to have Bruce licking behind his ear like that, so cozy, _perfect._ “Alpha, if after all your work, I’m not an omega, then—”

“You’ll be an omega, Tim,” Bruce said, and Tim’s body twitched a bit as one of Bruce’s hand dipped between the boy’s legs to cup him. “Haven’t you noticed? Your testicles are getting smaller, getting ready to be absorbed back into your body.”

“Are... are they?” Tim said, unsure.

“They certainly are,” said Bruce, playing with them very gently, which tickled and made Tim squirm even more. “I have everything under control, my little omega. You can trust your alpha. You do trust me, right?”

“Yes, Bru-alpha,” Tim said, cringing a bit at the mistake, but Bruce kissed the back of his head.

“No punishments today,” Bruce said softly. “You’re such an obedient little thing, I know you won’t take advantage, will you?”

“No, alpha, of course not, alpha!”

“Did you have fun with Jason? He followed the rule, didn’t he? Tell me what he did with you.”

“He didn’t make me swallow anything, alpha,” Tim assured Bruce, finding it a bit hard to concentrate now that Bruce had switched from playing with his balls to teasing his little penis.

“I said tell me what he did with you,” Bruce said, no sharper, but Tim rushed his words to correct yet another mistake.

“Ah I’m sorry—he had me lie down on the bed and he came on—on my tummy—and rubbed, he rubbed—ah—like you are, alpha, just like that, but with-with-with—”

“With what?” said Bruce, rubbing faster.

“With his c-cum,” Tim managed, glad he wasn’t facing Bruce, his little butt wiggling against Bruce’s erection. He felt something wet against his back and knew from experience that it was precum.

“Mmm, he used his cum as lube with you, huh? And you loved it, didn’t you, you little slut.”

Oh! Timmy’s body jerked at that unexpected word as he came in Bruce’s fist. He never thought Bruce would call him that on his _birthday,_ but...

Bruce chuckled again. “You really are,” he said, his tone ever so slightly warmer, which from Bruce was enough to make Tim melt into a puddle. “You know, when I first read about how degrading you would help speed the process, I was reluctant... but you are my perfect little whore, Timmy, already, and you’re not even an omega yet. You would never have been satisfied with an ordinary alpha. I’m only worried now that three alphas fucking you and stuffing your little pussy full every day won’t satisfy you. Will you go and bend over for others, little omega?”

“No,” whined Tim, overstimulated because Bruce was _still_ rubbing his cock relentlessly, a training technique to make him multiorgasmic like a proper omega. “No, I only want your pack, alpha! Only who you let—let—”

“Let fuck you?”

“Yes—that—ah, a-alpha, it’s too much—”

“You’re the one who said you only wanted a day off from swallowing,” said Bruce with dark amusement, continuing to torment Tim’s little cock. “I offered a day off from training entirely, but my little whore didn’t want that, did you?”

“Mmmm!”

“So I need you to come for me again, omega.”

“Nnn—alpha, can’t, I can’t—”

Bruce began to rub one of Tim’s nipples with his other hand, but it still took at least ten minutes, by the end of which Tim was sobbing big tears, for the boy to cum again. By that point he was sore and exhausted and overwrought.

“My precious omega. My birthday boy,” said Bruce, turning the boy over and wiping his tears with the silky sheet. “So good for alpha. Just go to sleep, I’ll stay with you.”

“You will?” managed Tim.

“Mm. You don’t need to do a thing, little omega. Just go to sleep. My schedule is all clear for today. Nothing but my birthday boy. My sweet. My darling.”

Exhausted and lulled by the rumble of Bruce’s voice as he praised Tim—an unusual treat in itself—Tim fell asleep.

Once the pup was deeply asleep, Bruce sat up in the bed and began to masturbate, his gaze and his thoughts never off of Tim’s beautiful little face with its sweet lashes and plump lips slightly parted.

The boy didn’t even stir as Bruce’s cum painted his face and neck.

With great skill of stealth and observation, Bruce carefully spread the semen over Tim’s skin, with special attention to the areas where glands would develop, especially where his mating gland would form, where Bruce would bite him and claim him for the pack permanently.

Despite his control, he was dearly tempted to scoop some of his cum into the boy’s open mouth, but he had promised, no swallowing today.

Bruce always kept his word.

——

Tim was surprised to find Dick in the training room after dinner.

“Dick? You’re not tired?” Tim said, stopping short at the entrance, watching Dick on the pommel horse.

Dick certainly didn’t look tired. His beautiful body effortlessly twisted his pelvis up into the air, into a handstand.

“Not at all,” Dick said cheerfully, upside-down. “Thought I’d catch you here, little bird. You want to train with me? Or should we get changed and go patrolling? It’s your choice.”

“Patrolling?” said Tim, surprised. “Won’t... doesn’t...”

“Bruce won’t mind if I say it’s your idea. He can even come along, if you _really_ want him...”

Patrolling was always exciting, but Tim twisted his mouth. Bruce had spent the whole day spoiling him, which meant he hadn't done any of his online schoolwork, and then when Jason came home they’d played video games together for hours until Alfred came in and said that Master Jason needed to do his homework, which was why Tim had wandered away. Tomorrow he’d need to do two days of work together. Which he could do, of course, but... “I think training, then. There’s so much you could teach me.”

Dick executed a perfect dismount. “Okay! What should I teach you? We could work on your aim with your birdarangs? Or spar? You’re still set on the bo staff?”

“Um... yeah,” said Tim, walking over to the weapons rack, feeling awkward and intimidated as always. Dick was nice, _way_ nicer than Bruce or Jason, really, when it came to training and really anything else. Yet while Tim always felt quietly determined training with Bruce, and he could actually get pretty sassy with Jason, with Dick he always felt about six inches tall. He wasn’t worthy of Dick’s effusive praise and kindness and he knew it. “It just... feels right. I guess.”

Dick strolled over with easy confidence to grab training escrima.

They went through some forms together for Tim to warm up.

“If you put more weight on your front foot,” Dick said, moving out of his own forms to come put his hands on Tim, “you’ll be able to react more quickly.”

Tim was flustered. Dick’s hands weren’t as big as Bruce’s. They were nimble and deceptively strong.

Dick tutted. “That’s the opposite, baby bird.”

“Sorry,” said Tim, trying to do it right.

“No need to be sorry.” Dick’s smile was bright and warm, almost too bright to look at. He stepped back a little. “You’re doing amazing, Timmy.”

Tim’s ears were bright red as he continued working. Dick wasn’t doing anything but watching him anymore.

“You wanna try something else, Timmy?” His voice was still friendly, but there was something a little tighter in the tone now. “You seem like you’re warmed up now, right? You’re always good with your flexibility.”

Grappling training.

Or, as it was turning out, Tim pinned, naked, underneath Dick, also naked. Dick sucking kiss marks into Tim’s skin triumphantly while Tim couldn’t even squirm. It wasn’t even a real martial arts hold; it was just Dick, who had produced a pair of handcuffs out of nowhere and hooked Tim to the foot of the pommel horse, face down, and then stripped them both and laid on top of him.

Dick lifted himself up off of Tim a little, but only to say, “Get your knees up under you, Timmy. Head down, present for me. Thighs nice and tight, I’m just gonna lube up.”

Bruce came in to find his oldest son, the heartthrob of the Bludhaven police, rutting away with gusto between the thighs of a thirteen year old boy, and he sighed, back against the doorframe. “Dick, Tim’s had a very full day.”

Dick didn’t stop thrusting his hips. “Mmm, Bruce, but he loves it.”

“We have to take care of him as a pack, Dick,” said Bruce, still mildly reproving. “He’s still just a pup.”

“Please, c’mon, Bruce,” said Dick, as Tim let out little breathy moans that neither alpha appeared to be paying attention to. “I was dreaming about marking him up my whole shift. God. Even this feels so good.”

Bruce hummed, as if he was considering the request. Tim thought maybe Bruce would ask Tim what he wanted, since it was his birthday, but instead Bruce said, “Alright, Dick, I’ll let you come on him, if you cuddle him to bed.”

 _“If_ I cuddle him to bed!” Dick cried out, jerking his hips more frantically. “Bruce! Can I sleep with him?!”

“Yes. For tonight.”

“Oh God!” Dick suddenly bent forward over Timmy’s back and sank his fangs into his own arm in lieu of Timmy’s neck, as his cock spurted cum all over the training mat and Tim’s chest bent against it. Dick twisted his hips, grinding, seeking desperately to get Tim’s thighs to mimic the tightness of a real omega cunt around his knot. It wasn’t the real thing, but it still felt good.

Timmy didn’t get to come, but he had come so many times at Bruce’s hands that he was actually a little relieved about it.

“Thanks, Bruce,” Dick panted, little trickles of blood dripping from his own arm.

“Of course,” said Bruce, and left.

“Hear that, little bird?” said Dick to Tim, and reached up to unlock the cuffs. “Our own little slumber party, just me and you. God. You know, I was so jealous that Bruce and Jason got to sleep in your bed with you... it’s part of why I moved back in the manor, little bird. I’ve been waiting for Bruce to let me do this.”

Tim’s wrists felt a little sore and he rubbed them. “You wanna sleep with me that bad?”

“Oh Timmy!” Dick cried out, scooping the boy into his arms. “I hurt your wrists! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s your _birthday,”_ Dick said, and stood up, Tim still in a princess carry in his arms. “I’m going to give you a massage in bed, little bird, and sing you to sleep.”

“You don’t have to—”

“I _want_ to.” He kissed the top of Tim’s head, not bothering with clothes as he strode towards Tim’s room.

Dick lavished Tim’s skin with shea butter, the mild scent mixing with the pheromone markings of all three alphas, and sang something in another language as Tim drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World building at a charity ball, and then Bruce feeds Tim semen in bed.

Gotham’s Charity Fall Ball. Headlining sponsor: Wayne Enterprises. Hundreds of socialites and schmoozers in five thousand dollar tuxedos and dresses sipping _grand cru_ for the homeless.

Tim and Jason had on tuxedos as well, with glasses of sparkling cider. Lucky Dick wasn’t there; he was on duty.

Bruce of course had to network all over the place, he couldn’t be expected to keep Tim with him. Jason had planned to stick to Tim’s side, but neither of them had expected to see Jack and Janet Drake among the attendees.

“Timothy, darling,” cooed Janet, and Tim blinked, because he was pretty sure he had _never_ heard his mother call him darling before, “I just _have_ to show you off to all these people, come with me. You must tell your dear mother how your apprenticeship is getting on.”

Jason could only grit his teeth as she firmly tucked Tim’s hand into the crook of her arm and glided away.

“Here’s our dear boy,” Janet announced as she brought Tim to where his father was talking to some people Tim didn’t recognize.

“May I present my son, Timothy,” Jack said proudly. Proud? Jack? Of Tim?

“Is it true that you took a white hat bounty for a bug on the Wayne Enterprises's website for a hundred thousand dollars when you were only ten years old?” said some woman.

“Yes, ma’am,” Tim said, since that was the cover story for how he got Bruce’s attention.

“He’s apprenticing to Mr. Wayne full time now. When he rejoins the family business he’ll know more than most CEOs before he’s even high school age.”

Rejoin the family business?

“Are you sure Wayne will let him go so soon?” The sardonic speaker of this was an older man that Tim vaguely thought he might recognize, now that he had spoken. Gilford? Gilmore? Gil-something.

Jack laughed. “Oh, Wayne has been very generous with his time, but he won’t want another alpha in his house!”

“Well, who can believe he manages with those two wards of his as it is,” said another woman. “Three alphas in one pack? No betas, even?”

“I thought the oldest was starting his own pack?” said yet another.

“No, he moved back in, didn’t he?”

“I don’t see him here. Is he here, Timothy?”

“Officer Grayson had to work,” said Tim. “And Mr. Pennyworth is a beta.”

“Mr. Who?” said Janet.

“Mr. Wayne’s butler—”

“Oh, the help.” Her elegantly manicured hand gestured vaguely with the champagne flute. “Well one can hardly expect a servant to keep the peace. Timothy, has there been any signs of someone... new?”

“Mr. Wayne is very private,” said Tim.

The adults chuckled and Jack said, “Well, that’s a no then. It’s hardly the kind of thing you’d be able to avoid seeing if you live in the same house.”

“Oh, there’s the man himself.”

“Handsome as ever.”

“Isn’t that Lydia McDonald he’s talking to?”

“I think it is!”

“She must be the only unmated omega here.”

“I haven’t seen her since I heard the news she presented omega. Her pack haven’t claimed her for one of their own then?”

“Oh, the only alpha in the McDonald pack is blood-related to her. They must be hoping to secure an alliance.”

Tim felt a bit sick, watching Bruce smile at the pretty woman the others were gossiping about.

“Well, if they add an omega, Wayne may want to keep our Timothy a little longer after all,” said Janet, but she no longer looked carefree. She was trying to catch Jack’s eye.

Jack downed the rest of his champagne glass, staring at Bruce and the woman, then abruptly said, “Well, Timothy, I have other business partners I want to introduce you to.”

In a hallway, Jack pulled Tim aside.

“As soon as you present, you call me,” he said in a harsh undervoice, gripping Tim’s lapel. “You’re a Drake, understand me? Don’t lower yourself to accept fourth place in some other pack just for a crack at an omega. You come back to _our_ pack once you’ve learned enough. That’s why we let you go, got it?”

“I...” Tim searched for words. He knew he needed his parents‘ permission to live with Bruce for now, so he couldn‘t anger Jack, but somehow he wasn’t sure _how_ to lie. Say ‘yes, I’ll call you when I present’? Say ‘yes, I know I’m a Drake’? Say ‘I’m sure Mr. Wayne has no intention of including another alpha’? And his knowledge that his genitals were now unmistakably developing towards an omegan presentation... and his knowledge of how Bruce and the others had made that happen... It was all swirling around his head.

“You’re not seriously considering it?” hissed Jack. “Who the hell would want to even touch an omega that three alphas are using, anyway? It’s disgusting—”

“Drake,” called Bruce from the hallway entrance, debonair and relaxed. “Not trying to sneak Timothy off with you, I hope? I intend to keep taking advantage of him, you know.”

Jack had switched back to diplomatic businessman mode. “Certainly, keep taking advantage of him. I was just making sure he knew he had to be on his best behaviour with you.”

“Oh, Timmy is a very good boy, Drake!” Bruce laid a big hand over Tim’s shoulder. “Really, already he practically has made the business run itself, with those programs and apps of his.” Bruce was wiggling the fingers of his other hand in the air, acting an executive fool. “Which is perfect, because you know me: the less I have to work the more fun I get to have, am I right?”

Jack laughed along, but said, “Well, but you know how young alphas act! The further he gets along in his presentation the more he’ll start kicking up fusses you shouldn‘t need to deal with, and clashing with everyone. Say, we should probably set a date to move him out. You won’t want to upset your sons with an outsider going into his first rut in their territory.”

“I assure you, Drake, none of us see Tim as an outsider.“

Jack’s smile tightened. “You’re too kind. But I must insist. I cannot let Tim impose on your generosity too long.”

Bruce stayed affable, his hand still a reassuring weight on Tim’s shoulder, but he leaned forward just a little. “If this is about the McDonald offer, I can tell you I’ve turned them down. If I had any interest in having an omega like _that_ in my pack, I could have gotten one any time this past twenty years.”

Tim’s father relaxed, then looked a little irritated about letting his hand show. He tried to play it off. “Well, things change, don’t they? Not that I’ve ever regretted not trying to find an omega. Overrated, I’ve always felt and I still feel that way. Only good for one thing, aren’t they?”

“Hm,” said Bruce, his posture back to normal. “Must have been difficult, trying to conceive a pup from two alphas? Of course, one can see how precious Tim is to you.”

Jack beamed, missing Bruce’s intended insult entirely. “He’s my greatest investment, of course. After all, from two alphas, how can he help but to be an extraordinary alpha himself?”

“He’s definitely an extraordinary pup,” Bruce turned his smile down to Tim, whose stomach flipped and he missed exactly how Bruce excused them and got them away. Just something about wishing Jack and Janet safe travels on their upcoming trip to Haiti.

Bruce kept his hand on Tim’s far shoulder as he walked with him down a hall. Friendly and fatherly, from the outside. “Your father can’t do math at all. No wonder Drake Industries is on its last legs.”

Tim couldn’t help giggling. “How did you know he can’t do math?”

The hand caressed down Tim’s back, going no further than between his shoulder blades. “What do you get if you multiply negative ten and negative ten?”

“Positive a hundred,” Tim replied automatically, though he didn’t understand the change of subject. “Why?”

Bruce moved in Tim’s way, stopping him walking and facing him with a smirk. “You, Tim, are the product of two negative tens.”

Tim blushed, laughed, and rubbed his red face as he laughed some more. “That’s so nerdy!”

“Mm,” said Bruce, leaning in to whisper with his lips only inches away from Tim’s face. “Am I blowing my cover, do you think?”

Tim was flustered, delighted, embarrassed, flattered, nervous. Bruce had never treated him like this in public before, even if there wasn’t anyone that close by... actually there really was no one close by. They were standing next to a closed door, which Bruce then straightened up and opened.

A blast of night air hit them, and Tim shivered. It had been warm enough when they arrived that he hadn‘t bothered with a coat over his tux, but the sunset had plunged the temperature.

“Poor little thing,” Bruce said, wrapping one small hand in his and leading Tim out and along the grass outside the mansion. “I knew you’d be worn out.”

“Why are we going out this way?”

“Mostly to spare you the attention-seeking goodbyes of Janet. Horrible woman. I despise seeing her pretend to be your mother.”

“She is actually my mother,” Tim said, thinking that maybe Bruce had heard the runours that Tim was actually gestated by a surrogate, since everyone knew alpha women found it extremely difficult to conceive and carry to term. Then Tim himself got a stab of doubt. The greatest detective... “Isn‘t she?”

“She gave birth to you.” Bruce didn’t say anything more as they walked down to the driveway, where one of Bruce’s cars was parked with the engine running. Alfred stepped out and opened the back door.

“Will you come sleep with me when you get home?” whispered Tim when he’d gotten in the car. Somehow he felt uneasy, insecure. Bruce was going back in to that party where that gorgeous omega was, and many other glamorous people. He’d told Jack that he’d turned the McDonald pack down, but maybe he was going to make a show of being a playboy again...

Bruce smiled. “I might wake you up,” he said, with a tone of dark amusement.

“I don’t mind,” promised Tim, “I... I like it.”

Bruce kept smiling, but he didn’t say anything more as he clicked Tim’s seatbelt shut and backed out of the car.

“If you’re hungry, Master Timothy,” Alfred said from the front seat once the car started rolling, “I prepared a collation for you in that bag.”

“Oh! Thanks, Alfred!” Tim opened the bag. First he pulled out an elegant cloth napkin to cover his lap. The back of the seat in front of him had a tray that he pulled down to set with the peanut butter and banana sandwich on Alfred’s delicious home baked bread, plus a bottle of cold milk.

Tim chewed his sandwich and looked out the window at the dull scenery of the highway.

“Alfred?”

“Yes, Master Timothy?”

“You’ve known my Alpha a long time, right?”

“Indeed, Master Timothy, since he was a pup even younger than when you found us.”

Found them... gosh. It was weird sometimes to even remember that it had only been a couple of years since Tim, a little Batman and Robin fan with stars in his eyes, who filled his lonely hours with pouring over all the footage of his heroes he could find, made that breakthrough connection between Robin’s acrobatic moves and the Flying Graysons. From there, he had breakthrough after breakthrough until he was ready to confront Bruce Wayne: I know you’re Batman, and I want...

I want to be part of this.

“Um,” said Tim, trying to get his mind back on why he’d spoken in the first place. “Maybe I shouldn’t ask, but...”

“I would be happy to tell you anything you wish to know about Master Bruce’s childhood.”

“Not about his childhood, exactly...” Tim felt stupid already and he hadn’t even asked his real question yet.

“Did something at the ball trouble you?”

“There was an unmated omega there,” Tim admitted. “And she was very pretty and... Bruce said to... someone else that he could have gotten an omega like that if he wanted one, for twenty years, and I just... it’s something I’ve always wondered, why didn’t he?”

“I see. I think I may put your mind at ease, Master Timothy, if you are concerned about being supplanted. Omegas may be one in five hundred or whatever it is these days, but people that Master Bruce allows close to himself? Not one in a million will be allowed that, Master Timothy. And Master Bruce has never gone looking for them, either. Master Bruce let in me by birth, and Master Richard and Master Jason by circumstance, but you, Master Timothy, are the only one to seek him out. The _real_ him. That is why you are the only possible omega for him.”

“Oh,” said Tim, his voice cracking a little, and he took another drink of milk. “Thank you, Alfred.”

“You are most welcome, Master Timothy.”

——

Something was touching his face, pulling at his quilt, moving in his bed. Tim blinked open his eyes and reflexively started to turn away, but a large hand gently but firmly took hold of his chin and kept him still.

He couldn’t see in the dark, but he knew it was Bruce kissing him, knew it by the smell even more than the feel. Bruce was letting out his pheromones in a big way, but the very fact that Tim could identify them distinctly as Bruce specifically showed that his own presentation was proceeding rapidly too.

“Told you I’d wake you,” Bruce murmured against the corner of his lips. “I need to fill this lovely mouth with my seed.”

Tim blinked again, groped in the dark, pulled his quilt over his shoulders to keep warm and fumbled at Bruce’s body to find his crotch. Tim’s hands passed over wiry hair. A thigh, kneeling. Up. There it was.

He grasped Bruce’s erect cock and moved in. Tim’s eyes were adjusting to the darkness now, enough to have a sense of Bruce’s figure looming over him.

“Good boy,” Bruce rumbled as Tim licked the precum from the tip. As Tim opened his mouth and began to take more in, Bruce caressed his hair, but Tim knew from experience that this gesture meant that this could become face fucking at any moment and to be ready for it.

He tried to keep his throat relaxed as he rocked back and forth, letting himself be noisy; Bruce liked it noisy.

“Perfect little omega,” Bruce groaned. His fingers in Tim’s hair were still light. “My own personal dirty slut. Do whatever alpha wants, keep alpha’s pack happy. Trained you so good, didn’t I?”

Tim tried to make an affirmative hum as he slurped and bobbed.

“That’s it, take it deeper, all the way. Just like that, slut. Do it nice for alpha. Mmm. Can’t wait until I get to fuck your pussy while you suck off Jason or Dick. They love you so much. Our omega, forever.”

Now Bruce began to take control, so Tim focused on breathing and not gagging as Bruce took his pleasure from him, as the alpha fucked his throat and finally drew back just enough not to knot Tim’s mouth as the cock pulsed thick loads of semen into his belly.

Tim swallowed as fast as he could. Even so, some little dribbles escaped.

Bruce didn’t chastise him, though. He merely collected this excess and reached down into Tim’s pajamas to rub it into his crotch and thighs. Tim twitched and let out a little hiss, jerking away, when Bruce touched his perineum.

“It’s sore?” Bruce said, pulling his hand back immediately, but he didn’t sound concerned. He was excited.

Tim was scared to admit it because he knew what the surface being sore meant. That the internal development was finishing and the body was getting ready to finish the surface. But he had to answer Bruce. “Yes, alpha, it’s just started.”

Bruce leaned into the crook of Tim’s neck and inhaled, then inhaled again, then pulled his face back and moved his fingers over Tim’s neck, stopping on one point that made Tim wince a little again. “You’re so close. I can feel your gland, Timmy. I can smell it, just barely. My God. It can’t be more than a month away... your first heat...”

“I’m a little scared,” Tim admitted. Maybe the darkness and not being able to clearly see Bruce’s face made it easier to say these things. “How much will it hurt?”

“Mm, you may still have some growing pains, darling,” Bruce said, collecting Tim into his arms and laying them down together, “but once your heat starts, it will only be when your body is completely ready for us. I promise. You will love being my omega.”

“I already love being your omega,” Tim told Bruce’s chest, which rumbled in a soothing way when the man chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut and no heat, just a lot of creepy fluff, pack building, and some mild medical/body horror about how much it must suck to develop a new reproductive organ, with (creepy) hurt/comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timelines? Canon accuracy? Sorry, I only know how to cherry pick details from comic runs that I haven’t even read. So if you read something in here and you’re like “hey but didn’t X happen before Y” or whatever, I mean, probably it did, but not in this particular fucked up world.
> 
> I discovered I liked writing the mind games a disquieting amount, so that’s why this gets to be its own chapter and heat hasn’t been written yet.

Tim hurried to pull his shoes on when he heard the commotion via his personal intercom and rush to the cave.

“It’s not my fault he lost his balance!” Jason was screaming when Tim got close enough to make out words. “It’s not like I pushed him!”

Bruce wasn’t screaming so Tim couldn’t make out the words of his response.

“Maybe he shoulda just surrendered instead of trying to escape via the rooftops in dress shoes!”

Tim picked up the pace and made it in to where the two alphas were arguing, Batman still fully suited, Jason with his domino flung off in frustration, getting right up in the masked face.

“There was nothing reckless about how I acted!”

“You shouldn’t have forced him towards the edge.”

“Are we trying to catch criminals or just give them a work out?!”

“Jason,” Tim called as he rushed up to them, “are you alright?”

“Me?” Jason’s tone was surprised, even a little confused. “I’m fine, I’m always fine, Timbo.” His shoulders got tense again. “It’s just that _Bruce_ _—”_

Tim threw his arms around Jason’s waist, and got up on his tiptoes to reach his neck to lick it.

“Timmy,” said Jason, softer this time, and leaned down enough for Tim to reach his neck more easily.

Tim nuzzled, licked, and kissed at Jason’s neck like an omega should to soothe a pack member, trying to make the pulse in Jason’s vein slow and the inflammation in his gland lessen.

“Timmy,” Jason cooed as Tim worked, “I’m really alright, everything’s fine.”

“You were fighting with Alpha,” Tim said, a little petulantly, into Jason’s collar.

Jason chuckled ruefully. “Yeah, but it wasn’t serious.”

“It wasn’t?”

“Of course not.” Bruce had the cowl off now; Tim had his back to him, but he could tell from the change in his voice. Without the pheromone blockers in the cowl, Bruce’s alpha scent, assured and calm, began to push against the agitated youthful scent of Jason. “We have disagreements but we’re pack, Tim.”

Tim gave one last lick to Jason’s gland and turned towards Bruce, side on. “I’m sure Jason was trying his best,” he said, tilting his head so he kept his throat exposed towards Bruce yet wasn’t lifting his chin in a challenging way.

Bruce smiled a little and reached out to ruffle Tim’s hair. “Perhaps I overreacted a little. You know I never like to see anyone die, Jaylad.”

“Just try to give me the benefit of the doubt once in a while,” Jason replied, but without any real heat to it.

“You should shower now,” said Tim. “You’re really stinky!”

The alphas both laughed. “Your face is stinky,” said Jason, rubbing Tim’s hair much more roughly than Bruce had.

“Don’t we have the most precious omega,” Bruce said. “Not even presented yet and already following his instincts perfectly.”

Tim ducked his red face against the spandex of Jason’s suit. Despite what he’d said about Jason’s smell, Tim didn’t think the older boy stunk at all. He thought they both smelled really good.

“He’s a brat but he’s a sweetheart,” said Jason, and pinched Tim’s bottom through his joggers, making the boy yelp and push back from the teen, right into Bruce, who caught Tim under the armpits.

“A very ticklish sweetheart,” Bruce goaded, and Jason took advantage gleefully.

“Nooooo!” laughed Tim, squirming in Bruce’s grip as Jason tickled his belly and ribs. “Stop! You need to shower! You both stink! Stoooop!”

Bruce didn’t keep hold of him for very long, and when he let go Tim ducked away from Jason’s tickling and ran.

When he got to his own bedroom door, a little out of breath, he paused and looked back for a while, and slowly realized that a very large part of himself was hoping that one or both of them had chased him. But there was no sign of either.

Tim chided himself a little as he went into his bedroom and shut the door.

——

Tim was absolutely miserable.

It felt like everything from his neck to his knees was hurting. His throat was tender. His nipples complained whenever they rubbed against anything. He was always exhausted. He was a gross combination of hungry and mildly nauseated all the time. Speaking of gross, everything about his genitals was currently super duper gross.

Becoming an omega officially sucked. And it got worse.

He woke up one late morning to Alfred touching his forehead, but Tim couldn’t keep his eyes open and drifted back to sleep. He stayed asleep, deeply feverish, as Alfred fetched Bruce, who phoned the doctor.

“Alright, try to stay calm,” the tinny voice said over speaker. “The blood you’re seeing between his legs is not in itself cause to panic. Take off his bottoms.”

Bruce pulled the blood-soaked pants and boxers away. Tim still barely shifted in his sleep.

“The labia have split, I think.”

“Is blood gushing from the wound?”

“No, it looks like it’s only bleeding a little. Most of the blood is dried.”

“Do you see pus or other non-blood discharge?”

“No.”

“Is there a bad smell?”

“No.”

“Okay. The fever is acting to ward off infection, not necessarily that infection is already present. You can care for this at home. You need a peri bottle, or in a pinch you can use a sports top squeeze bottle...”

——

The next time Tim woke, he made a moan of protest because there was cool water squirting against his privates and it felt weird and it was making a puddle under his butt and he was trying to sleep, dang it.

“It’s alright,” Bruce’s voice penetrated his haze and stopped his complaints. “I’m just cleaning you.”

Oh. That made sense, he must have gotten dirty somehow. Bruce was such a good alpha... it was hard to sleep while being squirted, though...

The squirting stopped, which was a relief, and then the feeling of a towel or pad or something being pulled out from under him, which made Tim grumble again, but at least the surface beneath wasn’t so wet and cold.

Then just when he was almost back to sleep, his head and shoulders were being gently lifted into a recline against a strong, naked body.

“No,” whined Tim, eyes still unopened. “I wanna sleep...”

A straw poked against his lips. “You need to drink, Tim.”

Tim opened his dry lips and let the straw in to suck on it. Some kind of berry flavoured electrolyte drink... he must be dirty and dehydrated...

“Sorry,” Tim said around the straw.

“You don’t need to be sorry, you’re doing so well, my omega. Your pussy is just beautiful.”

Tim sputtered a little on the drink and tried to open his eyes. “M’what?”

“You’ve opened up, Tim.” Bruce’s voice glowed with pleasure. The straw pulled out of Tim’s mouth. “Just rest and recover, now. Everything’s going to be wonderful. Sleep for alpha.”

Sleep for alpha... sleep was what he wanted to do in the first place, anyway, so this order was all it took for Tim to fall back asleep.

——

There were further times of brief consciousness. Sometimes it was Dick or Jason instead of Bruce, but all of them were soothing and gentle, even Jason.

When he finally really woke up, the room was mostly dark, except for a reading lamp that was askew. Tim, careful not to shift and wake him, regarding the sleeping face of Dick steadily for a moment. There was a book fallen open on his chest in such a way that the pages were being bent, and Tim wanted to fix it, but he couldn’t risk waking Dick up by doing that either. This was the problem with having three vigilantes as alphas: light sleepers.

And Tim really wanted a moment to try to get his head together.

He had fully presented, that was clear. He... he had a vagina, now. He had...

Very slowly, like trying not to alert a snake, Tim moved one hand over his abdomen. The horrible mixture of growing pains and nausea and indigestion was finally, blessedly, over. His tummy felt like it was back to normal...

But there was now a uterus in there. And ovaries. All the equipment to conceive and carry his pack’s pups.

Tim thought about moving down to touch between his legs but chickened out. For one thing, he was worried it might hurt. Or maybe he might mess something up, get himself dirty... he could remember, vaguely, being cleaned, but not why.

Even so, he could sort of... clench, down there, and tell that things were really _different._

Now what?

Heat, right? How long from now?

He didn’t feel sleepy, but he felt all boneless and energyless.

And hungry and thirsty. _Really_ hungry and thirsty.

Tim squinted at the clock. It was 5:27am. Alfred should be awake.

He leaned over to the intercom and clicked it, not bothering to overly lower his voice, because as soon as he had moved, he’d felt Dick start to stir too. “Alfred?”

“Master Timothy, how are you? What can I do for you?”

“I’m really hungry, can I have a meal? Sorry about the trouble.”

“It’s no trouble at all, dear boy. I will start you with something light and easy to digest. How does fruit salad and scrambled eggs sound?”

“It sounds great,” said Tim.

“Make me some too?” said Dick, yawning.

“Certainly, Master Richard.” The intercom clicked off.

Tim turned to Dick, who was stretching. The book was fixed and set on the night table. Dick gave him a big sleepy grin. “Morning, little bird.”

“Good morning,” said Tim, suddenly feeling a bit shy. He’d had Dick in for a sleepover many times over the past year, but now he was a real omega. With all the... equipment.

“So glad to see you feeling better.” Dick put his arms down. “I never knew it was so tough, becoming an omega.”

Tim fidgeted with the sheet. “Yeah, no, well, at least I feel better now. I’m still kinda wiped out, but that’s all.”

Tim looked back up from the sheet with a slight startle as Dick smoothed Tim’s hair. Dick’s expression was no longer his default, bubbly friendliness; it was very tender and serious. “I just want you to know that I know it’s been hard for you, all of this. _All_ of this, like, not just this last part, but... geez, when I think of how young you were when we started... I thought Bruce had lost his mind.”

Tim didn’t know what to say. He flailed in his mind for another topic and could only come up with, “Do you have to work today?”

“Work? Nah, I quit.”

“You quit?!”

“Well, commute was a pain, you know...”

“Dick, c’mon,” Tim crossed his arms and gave Dick his best ‘I’m not _that_ stupid’ look.

“Alright, alright, but don’t go feeling guilty, okay? They wouldn’t give me the time off I needed to be here for you. Baby bird, I said don’t feel guilty.” Dick lightly flicked Tim’s forehead. “Pack comes first. And anyway, it’s not like I’m really out of a job. Bruce’s already got me some fancy sounding title. Vice chair of the something or other. I’ll have to check my business cards.”

Tim laughed. “Do I outrank you?”

“Hmm, you probably do. Should I call you sir or boss?”

“Sir Baby Bird,” mused Tim, and Dick laughed too.

“Boss Baby.”

“No way! Do not!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll drop it.”

“You better. If Jason ever heard that he’d never let me hear the end of it,” Tim huffed and shuffled himself into Dick’s arms, his initial feeling of shyness forgotten. Dick let out a little sigh of satisfaction and nuzzled the crown of Tim’s head, then took one of Tim’s hands in his, intertwining the fingers.

“But let me tell you again,” Dick said quietly, their hands resting together atop the sheets in Tim’s lap. “Because I don’t think I’ve ever really... I was kind of in a messed up place, when it started. I don’t think I’d have ever joined in otherwise, and that would have been a mistake, but... I also feel bad, because I wasn’t there for you like I should have been.”

“What do you mean?” Tim said, uneasy feelings back.

“I... broke Bruce’s rule... Bruce knows about the death, but he doesn’t know that after, I was... well, I was frozen with guilt and shock and... a friend of mine, somebody I thought was a friend of mine, she made me have sex with her. She had me out of my mind, I thought everything was my fault, I was even gonna marry her, start a pack with her... then Bruce asked me to come back and told me all about how you wanted to be an omega for the pack, and he needed my help. And I was so lost, I just said yes, I was saying yes to everything back then, but...”

“Oh, Dick...” Tim turned in his arms, straddling him and reaching up to nuzzle and lick at Dick’s neck.

Dick rubbed Tim’s back. “Point is, baby bird, I was in no kind of head space to be able to make sure _you_ were okay, because I was as far from okay as I’ve ever been. I want to do better by you. I know we’re a pretty messed up pack, and the L word hasn’t been heard by any of us enough, but I want you to know that I love you very much." He tilted Tim's chin up away from his neck to make eye contact. "I’ve never been in love with anybody like I am with you.”

They were making out when Alfred knocked on the door, and Tim would have sprung apart, but Dick kept him firmly in his arms, merely sitting up with Tim in his lap before he said, “Come in.”

Alfred pushed in a cart containing a tray set with lots of food and a pitcher of what looked like fresh squeezed orange juice, with a folding table hung on the side. The butler set up it all up with speed and grace.

Tim was ravenous. “It smells so good, Alfred, thank you!”

“You’re welcome, dear boy. Master Bruce and Master Jason came in rather late last night, I believe,” said Alfred, “but I will inform them about your good news when they awaken. I will bring a morning tea break for you at half past nine, Master Timothy, unless you require something earlier. Master Richard, your breakfast is waiting for you in the dining room, since I am sure that after such an ordeal, Master Timothy will need some privacy to settle himself.”

Dick made a pouty face, but he regretfully shifted Tim off his lap and got up. “I wouldn’t have done anything to him.”

“Certainly not,” said Alfred, beckoning Dick to follow him out.

Tim ate his scrambled eggs and fruit and drank his juice until he felt more like a human and less like a lion in the arena. Then he paused and looked at the window. It was still pitch black outside. He got up, walked to the window, and pulled back the curtain a little. From Wayne Manor on this side, the lights of Gotham were blocked. The moon was about half full and low in the sky.

Was it waxing or waning, Tim wondered. He could check on his phone... where was his phone?

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and quickly looked up the moon phase. Waxing, it informed him, and also that it was Saturday morning. So he’d been out of it for four days. No wonder he was so hungry.

That done, he swiped over to check his social media, and was surprised to see he had such a high number of notifications, even considering that he hadn’t opened anything for four days. It hadn’t gotten out that he was an omega already, had it? That would be the worst possible timing. His parents would have even more rights over him as an unpresented omega than they had over him as a pup. They’d certainly never let him—

His runaway thoughts stopped short because he had opened an app and discovered that it had nothing to do with him being an omega at all. On the contrary: his parents were no longer any threat at all, because one was dead and the other in a coma in Port-au-Prince.

Did Alfred and Dick not know? Surely they would have said something if they knew. It had happened, apparently, three days ago.

Tim opened up a news article, skimming through it until he got to the bottom.

“The Drakes’ son, Timothy Jackson Drake, age fourteen, has already achieved fame as a prodigy in the business and technology world, having wowed billionaire Bruce Wayne with his white hat hacking activities into taking him on as a live-in apprentice at the age of ten. The pup earned an online high school diploma at age thirteen and despite his lack of any university level credentials is currently Wayne Enterprises’ Chief Technology Officer. Sources within Wayne Enterprises who wished to remain anonymous have said that while Timothy Drake is usually both punctual and effective with his duties, he has gone abruptly silent in the past four days. When contacted for comment, Bruce Wayne’s spokesman characterized it as ‘a family, not a business matter’ and asked for privacy.”

Why didn’t either of them say anything?

Maybe they didn’t want to shock him.

Because he was shocked, right?

Wasn’t he?

Tim poured himself another cup of orange juice.

It was surprising. It didn’t feel real. But it didn’t actually feel much different from reading that something horrible had happened to a distant acquaintance.

And there was relief. He really was relieved that his being an omega was still a secret. They were so, so close to him having his first heat and Bruce being able to mark him. And then nobody would ever be able to break up their pack.

Jack was still alive, technically, so there would be no question yet of wills and inheritance and guardianship messing things up either.

This wasn’t bad news at all, was it?

Tim laughed. It was like Dick said: they were a pretty messed up pack. But it was Tim’s pack, and now nothing was going to stop that.

Tim rang the intercom again.

“Alfred? I’m still hungry.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wayne pack gains an omega.

After Tim ordered his second breakfast, he realized he had to go to the bathroom.

This really would make it all real, he thought as he went in his attached bathroom and closed the door. There was a full length mirror on the door behind him, but he didn’t turn around. Instead he walked over to the toilet and lifted up his flannel nightshirt to pull his penis out of his... panties.

Panties?

Okay, Tim was going to have words with someone, he thought as he pulled the panties off and kicked them into the corner. At least they were just a plain black cotton but still. They were _panties._ For all that Jason teased him that the black bottom of the leotard he wore over his red tights looked like panties, that was just that, _teasing._ He didn’t like it when Jason teased him about looking like a girl or a baby.

He felt his face heat up as he took hold of himself and peed.

_“Jason, stop it!”_

_“‘Jaaaason, staaahp it!’” Jason repeats, falsetto and drawn out, waving Tim’s phone in the air above his head._

_Tim pushes against the bigger boy, tries to climb him or jump up to reach it, but even with just one arm Jason stops him every time._

_“It’s my phone! Give it back!”_

_“‘Give it baaaack, Jaaaason. I have to check my Insta,’” Jason sing-songs. “‘I need to know if my selfie got liiiikes.’”_

_Tim tries to stop himself from laughing, it’s not funny! “I’ll tell Bruce!”_

_Jason tosses the phone over Tim’s head onto the couch, and when Tim turns to get it, he pins Tim into the couch, grinding his hips against Tim’s butt, making Tim cry out._

_“Don’t you want_ my _attention, little baby?” Jason says as he humps against him._

_“Jason,” moans Tim, “Jason!”_

_“Tell me you don’t want my attention and I’ll stop.”_

It’s a good thing Tim finished peeing already, because this sudden memory has him stiffening in his hand.

And that’s not all.

Beneath his penis... that new part that he hasn’t even seen yet, let alone touched... it’s getting wet.

Tim let go of his penis. The nightshirt fell back down as he walked over to the sink and washed his hands. He looked in the mirror over the sink. His hair desperately needed combing, that was for sure... but his face actually looked better than it had for a while. No dark circles under his eyes? When was the last time he’d seen that?

Tim dried his hands and stared at the mirror some more; specifically, at the full-length mirror that was partially visible in it, showing some of his back.

Tim closed his eyes and turned around.

Slowly, he lifted up his nightshirt again, then opened his eyes.

He’d looked at porn before—thanks Jason—so he knew what omega males looked like down there. And that was basically what he looked like now.

(Except the omegas in porn were adults.)

He couldn’t really see from just front on, though. He just saw the beginning of the split.

Tim sidled over and put one leg up on the rim of the bathtub. That angled things a little better.

His hands were clean, now, right? So it was okay to touch.

He ran his fingers along the outer seam for at least a minute before gathering his nerve enough to part it and feel inside for the second set of lips. The second set were really slippery and parted themselves as he touched.

He pushed in a bit more and found what had to be his vaginal entrance. It gave a little under his fingertip and he stopped immediately but didn’t pull his hand back.

It felt... interesting. Weird. Weird-resting.

Kinda good. In an interesting, weird way.

He could try to push his finger in. It was supposed to be able to take an alpha cock, right?

It _would_ take an alpha cock, just as soon as he went into heat.

Tim thought about Bruce and wow, he could feel himself actually, actively getting wetter. He could feel it over his fingers. He pulled his hand away to look at it and it was really just like porn, how glossy and stretchy it was. Like syrup, or snot.

“Let’s go with syrup,” Tim muttered aloud, scissoring his fingers in the air in front of his face to watch the viscous substance stretch and contract.

Bruce... Tim imagined Bruce touching him for the first time now that he was a real omega. How careful and how focused he would be.

 _“Have you explored yourself yet, Tim?”_ he imagined Bruce asking.

 _“No, alpha, I waited for you,”_ he immediately knew he had to be able to answer. Bruce would absolutely _love_ that. Being the first to put something inside Tim, before even Tim himself got to do it.

Tim washed his hands again.

——

After he finished his second breakfast, Tim got dressed, feeling almost rebellious as he put on the manliest boxer briefs he owned, in a gray-green camo pattern. He felt restless, yet from Alfred’s reminder to rest as he left, he knew the rest of the pack wouldn’t be happy if he left his room. He thought about trying to do business work on his laptop or phone, but he didn’t know if that was a good idea with his whole ‘mother dead and father in a coma’ thing.

Tim blinked and rubbed his neck. Right. Janet was dead. Wow. So weird, still.

He didn’t want to think about that anymore. He didn’t want to think, he wanted to do something.

He decided to change his sheets, the only obvious task he could do in his room, with the added bonus that he got to leave the room for two minutes to grab fresh bedding from the linen closet in the hall.

Once it was changed, the neatly made bed looked so... flat. Wrong, somehow.

Tim went back and got more bedding.

Now it looked fluffier but still, it didn’t feel... oh. Oh! He must be nesting! _Really_ nesting.

His alphas had always called his bed his nest and talked about nesting, as part of conditioning, but Tim had never felt an emotional connection to his sleeping area like he did now.

“Alfred,” he told the intercom, “I need more pillows and blankets. And could I have a smoothie?”

——

When Bruce opened the door, Tim was no longer dressed in anything but the boxer briefs. He was standing on the headboard of his bed with a power drill.

It took a lot to surprise Batman, but that did. “What are you doing, chum?”

Tim, who had turned when the door opened, took a stud finder out of his mouth. “Making a canopy.”

“That’s... a great idea,” Bruce said. He closed the door behind him. “Can I help?”

“No,” said Tim. “I want to do it.”

“Alright, I’m sure it’ll be perfect when it’s done. Can’t wait,” said Bruce. He leaned against the door. “Are you feeling... hot? I can’t help but notice that you’ve cracked open the window, and it’s below freezing outside.”

“That’s for air flow. I feel fine. Great, actually.” He turned back towards the wall where he’d been drilling. “Gonna put a big branch up here. You know that driftwood I found when I went to Raritan Bay Beach with Dick this summer? That big stick, it’s the perfect size. And then hang these black sheets Alfred brought me down from it. It’s gonna look really cool.”

Bruce pursed his lips together and stared at the ceiling a moment, trying not to laugh, not usually a problem he had to deal with. He regained control and made his face serious. “Tim. There is something serious I need to tell you. You had better put your tools down for a moment and sit.”

Tim frowned. He obeyed, but before Bruce could say anything, he said, “I got notifications on my phone about my mother’s death and my father being in a coma.”

Bruce nodded. “Mm.”

A long moment of silence.

“Did you have any questions? I can tell you what wouldn’t have been in a news article.”

Tim’s fingers twitched a little. “Yeah. Okay, yeah, I guess, um... I do wanna know like... what my father’s prognosis is... like how likely is he gonna...”

“The latest information I received, his condition is still unstable. They were poisoned with cyanide, but your father had a lower dose and was able to live long enough to receive some antidote. Even so, if he does survive, he may be paralyzed from the damage to his nervous system. The report also indicated liver, kidney, and thyroid damage.”

Tim nodded. Suddenly he felt cold. “Can you close the window?”

“Of course.” Bruce closed the window as Tim pulled a blanket around himself.

“The news article said someone was in custody.”

“Yes. Your father had caused an archaeological dispute with locals over payments to guides and workers. The police believe the poisoner believed he had been cheated.”

Tim winced, but said nothing.

Another few moments of silence.

“Would you like a hug?” said Bruce, a little stiffly.

Tim nodded, and Bruce hugged him, over the blankets, firm but not too tight. Tim’s head rested against Bruce’s crisp white dress shirt and the buttons poked his cheek.

“I used to think I missed them, before, when they were alive,” Tim said, “but when I saw them at the ball I just wanted to get away from them. And now I’ll probably never see them again. Shouldn’t I miss them?”

“You feel about them as their parenting made you feel,” said Bruce, an unmoving pillar. “But this is only the first day. Let grief come on its own time.”

After a while Tim let go of Bruce, who stepped back.

“Um. I really wanna finish my canopy, alpha,” said Tim.

Bruce smiled slightly. “Alright. You just ring Alfred if you need any of us. We’ll be around.”

——

That night, Alfred’s intercom rang while he was in the dining room with the three alphas, who were midway through their dinner.

 _“Alfred,”_ Tim’s voice gasped, _“I need my alphas.”_

“Jason,” barked Bruce as the youngest alpha started to bolt, “do not run.”

“He needs us!”

“He needs us calm, Jay. This is it.”

Jason formed his hands into tight fists and bit back saying that he _knew_ this was it, damn it, that’s why he wanted to run. But if Bruce shut him out of Tim’s first heat for misbehaviour...

Jason and Dick followed behind Bruce at a brisk but dignified pace to Tim’s bedroom.

Dignity was difficult to maintain when Bruce opened the door and Tim was in the middle of his bed, naked and whimpering softly with his knees pulled up to his chest. The entire room was blooming with the sweet musky scent of a young omega in heat.

“Oh, baby bird,” said Dick as Jason started pulling off his clothes and Bruce strode to the bed.

Tim blinked up at Bruce with wet eyes. “Alphaaa, it’s aching... am I in heat?”

“Yes, omega,” said Bruce, “but the pack is going to take care of you. I’m going to mount you and claim you, and then my sons will too. You’ll be all filled up.”

“Yes,” whined Tim, “I want that, I wanna be filled, alpha.”

Tim unfolded himself to go up on his hands and knees.

“Fuuuuuck.”

“Language, Jason,” said Bruce, not taking his eyes off of Tim’s dripping slit, the little butt swaying slightly in the air, as he undressed.

“I wanna swear too,” Dick said frankly. “Bruce, where do you want us?”

“Tim can put his head in your lap, Dick, and Jason can hold his hand and rub his back.”

Tim whined again, higher pitched, because that sounded so wonderful, being touched by all three of them, and right now _nobody_ was touching him.

Jason reached him first, lying down beside him on his side and looking at him with his eyes nearly looking black from how blown the pupils were. “Kiss me, baby,” he said, and Tim did, grateful to touch someone.

Dick didn’t take long to join them. He sat cross-legged, his cock sticking straight out, dark and already leaking, and Tim lapped at the tip and then rubbed his face on Dick’s thighs as he settled in. Oh, but Dick smelled so _good_ right now, up close to his genital glands like this, his sweat and his pheromones and his cock, all of it. Tim kissed the base of the shaft and nuzzled against the rough pubic hair.

Then Tim felt a weight sink the mattress behind him and a pair of large hands take his waist.

Even through the haze of the heat, the horniness and the yearning, he couldn’t help but get scared when one hand let go of him and then a moment later there was a fleshy hot thing poking and prodding against him. He may not be able to see it, but he knew what it was and how _big_ it was.

“It’s okay, you can do this Timmy,” cooed Dick, stroking his hair. “Relax.”

“Yeah, don’t be chicken, c’mon,” teased Jason, but Tim could see his grinning face and the love in it for him. He took hold of Tim’s hand and shook it lightly. “We’ve got you. If it hurts, you can break my fingers.”

Tim laughed and did relax, especially as he felt the hand that was still on his waist slide up and down against his hip soothingly.

“I’ll go slow,” said Bruce, and then it began.

Tim took shallow, noisy, panting breaths as Bruce pushed into him, as he felt his body split open to take a cock in for the first time, inch by inch. Dick was finger combing his hair and Jason was rubbing a thumb over his knuckles.

“Beautiful,” said Dick.

“Omega, you feel so good,” Bruce said, his voice as harsh as Batman’s.

Jason grinned at him and pulled Tim’s hand to his lips to kiss the fingers.

Full, he already felt full. Bruce would pause, and Tim would think that this had to be it, this had to be all of it, there was so much, but then Bruce would press forward another half inch, and another.

Finally Tim felt more against his bottom and realized that Bruce was in all the way, that the soft weight that rapped against him lightly was Bruce’s balls.

“Knew you could do it,” said Jason. “Did it hurt?”

Tim’s heart felt like it was beating as fast as the baby bird that Dick called him. He tried to say no, but he was so overwhelmed that all he could manage was, “Nn-nnnn.”

Bruce shifted and leaned forward over him, laying a kiss at the top of Tim’s spine. “Good boy,” he rumbled against his neck, and Tim moaned. “So good for me.”

Bruce straightened up and began to thrust, slowly and shallowly at first. The rocking made Tim’s cheek begin to rub against Dick’s cock a little, and Dick moaned. Tim looked up as best he could and made eye contact with Dick.

“Don’t try to do anything,” Dick said, “I don’t want to lose it anywhere but inside you.”

Bruce began to fuck him harder at that. Tim cried out, clutching at Jason’s hand, his own small penis bouncing and jiggling in midair from the momentum of Bruce’s thrusts. Bruce was rubbing something inside him that felt so good, as good as when one of them rubbed his cock.

Tim closed his eyes and groaned again. The squelching sound of his slick gushing around Bruce, easing the way for the enormous cock to slide in and out of him, and the smack-smack-smack of Bruce’s skin against Tim’s butt cheeks, seemed even louder this way. It sounded like porn.

_Bruce Wayne is fucking me. Bruce Wayne is inside me. I’m being fucked by Batman. I’m Batman’s omega. Oh. My. God_ _—_

Tim made another wordless cry as he came, his untouched penis still dangling wildly, still hard as Tim felt pulsating pleasure all through his body.

Bruce leaned over his back again, and Tim almost collapsed between his orgasm and the sudden extra weight, but Bruce had swiftly moved an arm beneath Tim’s chest while his other hand reached up to press Tim’s head against Dick’s thigh.

Tim could barely get his brain together to realize he was about to be marked. He was trying to focus on it, but he was distracted by the way he could feel Bruce’s cock swelling inside him, just against that same spot that had driven him wild from Bruce’s thrusts.

His rising orgasm jerked away from him as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, and then a tidal wave swept over his spine and out to every nerve in his body.

Alpha, claimed, full, pack, his, his, his!

It felt even better than an orgasm, it was like an orgasm with a concurrent echo, a feeling of pleasing and satisfying Bruce that went down into his marrow.

He heard voices saying words but he couldn’t comprehend them and didn’t care to try. He was high. Loopier by far than he had ever been on even the strongest painkillers he had taken when he broke an arm missing a landing as Red Robin.

He was being touched all over, and that he liked, he loved it. Stroked and cosseted and kissed.

Tim was still woozy when Bruce’s knot softened enough for the pack alpha to pull out. Tim’s knees slid out from under him like a baby deer on ice.

Someone rolled him onto his back. Tim looked up dreamily at Dick’s face. His black hair blended in with the black canopy above them.

“You... di’t say whachu thought ‘bout m’nest,” Tim slurred. Someone laughed. Jason? Jason.

“You built us a beautiful nest, Timmy,” Dick said. “We all love it. And you built it in just a few hours, all by yourself. Our little genius.” He brushed Tim’s hair off his sweaty forehead. “How are you feeling, little bird?”

“Gooooood,” sighed Tim, and there was Jason’s laugh again. Tim struggled to change his focus around a bit until he picked out Jason, still lying on his stomach nearby. “Tell J’son... sto’ laughing.”

“Sorry, Timber,” Jason said, and there was laughter in his voice. “You’re just so cute right now.”

Tim huffed, and refocused back on Dick. Dick was so handsome. He loved Dick, and Dick was in love with Tim, he’d said so.

“Nothing hurts? You’re not sore?”

“Nnno... y’gonna... mark me? Dick?”

Dick breathed in sharply. “Oh, baby bird. You want me already?”

“Yeah,” Tim said simply.

“He looks too worn out to go on his hands and knees right now,” Bruce’s voice came from somewhere. After the effort it took to find Jason, Tim decides not to bother to look for Bruce.

“I’d rather have him facing me anyway,” said Dick. “Oh Tim, look at you. You’re so small.”

Dick was kissing him as his cock reentered the place that Bruce had so recently opened. Tim moaned into his lips in delerious recognition as that wonderful place inside got rubbed again. Yes! Yes! He was going to be filled again!

“He’s so damn wet,” moaned Dick.

“Is he still tight?” asked Jason.

“He’s _perfect,”_ growled Dick, snapping his hips faster.

Tim tugged at Dick to ask for more kisses and Dick obeyed eagerly.

When Dick knotted him, he bit the side of his neck. The high wasn’t as intense in its peak as the first one from Bruce, but it was coming on top of already being drunk with love and lust for his alphas. Dick’s admiration and fondness were so sweet as they swirled in his veins and tingled in his nerves.

Tim wanted more.

“Jason,” he managed to say after a few tries.

“Right here, Timmy.” A kiss pressed on his forehead. No. Nice, but not what he wanted.

Tim concentrated. “Mark,” he said, with some triumph in his intoxicated voice.

Even Bruce was chuckling at that one.

“You gotta wait for Dick’s knot to go down first to take mine, you greedy brat.”

Bruce stroked Tim’s cheek. “I knew it. Your pussy is already absolutely insatiable.”

Tim whined. That wasn’t it! It wasn’t about that at all.

“How come you get to say pussy?” griped Jason.

“I’m not using it as a swear,” said Bruce, self-assured.

Before Tim could try again to make himself clear, Dick was kissing him.

“Nnn,” Tim said into Dick’s mouth, and Dick pulled back. “Nnnnno. _Mark._ _Mark_ feels.. s’good.”

“Awwww,” said Jason, and Dick kissed the still bleeding mark he’d just made on Tim’s neck.

“He’s just impatient to have Jason bond with him too,” Dick said. “Isn’t that right, Timmy?”

Yes! That was it! “Yeahhhhh,” sighed Tim.

“Our baby bird is the cutest.” Another little kiss to his nose.

“He certainly is,” rumbled Bruce.

“Silly baby. I can’t wait either.” Jason tousled his hair. “Is he gonna be like this his whole heat?”

“No. He’s just a little bite-drunk right now. Omegas get like this when you bite their neck. After you do it, Jason, he may not be able to talk at all... but he’ll probably want to sleep at that point.”

After Dick pulled out, Jason lost a little bit of his bravado. He ran his tongue over his top teeth as he looked down at Tim’s pussy, red and gaping slightly with cum and slick dripping out of it. There were so many things he wanted to say, most of them filled with expletives that Bruce would get after him for.

Jason took a breath to steady himself as he got in position over Tim. Keeping calm wasn’t being made any easier by Tim’s starry, glassy gaze and kiss-swollen lips, not to mention the left side of his throat, pale and open for his mark with its heat-inflamed gland pulsing slightly like a target.

The teen reached down to guide himself in. “Holy fucking _shit,”_ he swore as Tim’s body readily welcomed him inside. It was felt better than he had even fantasized, and his hips jerked beyond his conscious control as he came.

Tim let out a startled little yelp as the inexperienced Jason started to pull back when his knot was already catching, and Bruce shot out a hand to still Jason.

Dick snickered into the back of his hand while Jason was biting Tim.

“Shut up,” Jason hissed when he finished, Tim’s blood dripping from his lips.

“I didn’t say a thing, Little Wing,” said Dick.

“Don’t look at me like that. Fuck you.”

“Boys,” warned Bruce.

“I’m not doing anything,” said Dick, crossing his arms. “I get it, it’s his first time, he’s the one being defensive.”

“Well why wouldn’t it be my first time? _I’ve_ never left the pack,” said Jason, and Dick’s arms uncrossed as his face got stormy.

Tim whined. As Bruce had predicted, he was beyond the ability to form speech at all now, but he was not happy with this sudden bickering between his packmates.

Dick looked abashed and turned away from Jason. Jason pressed kisses to his mark on Tim’s throat, still furious with Dick for nearly ruining this moment with his teasing, but willing to let the matter drop rather than upset Tim.

Bruce brought over a cup with a straw and Dick helped raise Tim’s shoulders and head enough to get a little bit of electrolyte drink before the omega fell asleep.

When Jason pulled out, Tim was already asleep.

“Sorry about earlier,” Dick said to Jason, holding out a clean shirt and boxers for him. Dick and Bruce had already gotten into comfortable clothes for sleeping together. “I was being an ass.”

“Yeah, well, that’s why they named dick moves after you,” Jason said, and, “That wasn’t a swear,” to Bruce, when his foster-father raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe we should allow cursing during sex,” Dick suggested.

Bruce rubbed his chin, considering. “Alright. Only during sex. And not as insults to your brother, Jason.”

“Fuckin’ deal.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Bruce got back into middle of the nest first, pulling the sleeping naked omega onto his chest and then a blanket over them. Dick got into the bed on the side closest to Tim, leaving the other side of Bruce for Jason, who wrinkled his nose but didn’t say anything.

“Is it true omegas can’t get pupped their first heat?” Jason said when the light was turned out.

“It’s exceptionally rare for omegas to ovulate their first year of heat cycles,” Bruce answered in the darkness.

“What are we gonna do a year from now then?” pursued Jason.

“Tim will still be too small to carry a pup,” Dick said. “We should let him finish growing. Eighteen at the earliest.”

“It’s not something we can decide while Tim is asleep,” Bruce said dryly, “so I suggest we all sleep ourselves.”

“Yeah, guess so. Night, B,” said Dick.

“Goodnight Dick, goodnight Jay.”

“Night,” grunted Jason.

Tim shifted against Bruce’s chest without waking.

Nobody could see in the darkness, but Bruce was looking down at his omega with an enormous smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideally you are now feeling some amount or variety of catharsis.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! In case I ever go AWOL, I give permission in advance to make translations or podcasts or fanart from this work (and if you make anything I'd love to see it, please link me).


	5. A Circular Reeducation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue, pointing the way to another place.

Maybe it was the frequency with which he was knotted or maybe it was because an omega’s first heats were irregular, but Tim’s first heat lasted less than twenty-four hours.

When it was over he was starving again, and his pussy and cock felt tingly and tender. Not bruised or torn or anything, but almost like a more intimate version of the well-used feeling in his crotch after he rode his bike for a long time. He hadn’t been rubbed raw, because there was so much slick, but even so it had been rubbed a hell of a lot.

Physically, he recovered quickly.

Mentally… he’d been waiting for this bond for years. It was the finish line.

But now he had crossed it, age fourteen. Why didn’t he feel relieved?

He’d been all wrong about it being a finish line. Letting himself be turned into an omega wasn’t a race for a finish line. It was training to qualify to begin a marathon.

And now the marathon had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is gonna have a sequel, oh boy. (Oh, poor boy.)
> 
> You can click next in the series to get there.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted anonymously, but good gravy, it's already got more kudos than anything else I've posted. Who am I to deny what the people want? Anyway if you want to read something (slightly) more wholesome by me (but still problematic) you can check out my other works (it's all Spider-Verse related).


End file.
